


to grow old together

by divyasoup



Series: twilight [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella lives with Charlie, Charlie is a Good Dad, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up, Jacob is a good friend, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divyasoup/pseuds/divyasoup
Summary: “Everyone thinks I’m dating Alice,” Bella said, pushing around her noodles with a fork. Charlie froze for a second, looking at her suspiciously.“Aren’t you?” He asked. Bella gaped at him. “Oh, you aren’t.”
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: twilight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 270





	to grow old together

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic I wrote in a couple of hours. I really love this, actually, I will not lie. The Regent Era fic should be out in a couple days! I need to edit it :D
> 
> I don't think Renee would have gotten custody, even if it was the eighties and smeyer says she would have. She isn't a bad mom, but I don't think she was a good one.

“It’s raining again.” Bella said glumly. She looked at her black rubber boots, now covered in mud and grass and tried not to cry.“My birthday is the worst.”

“Oh, Bells, that’s not true. Your birthday is wonderful,” Charlie said, gently cupping her cheeks, still round with baby fat. “Your birthday was the best gift of my life.”

Bella looked at him, her dark eyes round and large and glassy. “Why does it always rain on my birthday!” She sniffed loudly and rubbed her nose angrily. “I don’t want it to and I wish every year that it won’t and it always does!”

“Oh, Bella, I don’t know. I’m sorry,” Charlie said. He couldn’t really explain how warm and cold fronts worked to a five-year-old. “Why don’t you go up and change your clothes, okay? Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob will be over soon. You can show them your new game!”

“Okay, but only if you let me have a sip of your drink later!” Bella said, her tears forgotten. Charlie shook his head. He would just have to hope she would forget about that, he couldn’t let her drink beer, even if it was just a sip. He nodded, hoping he would be able to claim innocence later.

Bella started to run up the stairs.

“Your boots! Bells! The… The mud.”

\---

“Come on, Jake! Mud Pies are delicious! Trust me!” Bella said, waving around a stick. “The mud is really good here! All soft and wet!”

Jacob looked at her suspiciously. He looked at the mud pie, round and sticky. It didn’t look so bad, Bella thought, the mud wasn’t even a yucky brown color.

“There’s a worm in there.” Jake said. His hair was nearly as long as Bella’s, cut at his shoulders. His was wet, though, and Bella’s was pulled back, courtesy of Charlie. 

“It’s good for you! My teacher said.” Bella insisted. She poked Jacob’s jeans with the stick. He glared up at her. She was a few inches taller than him and he hated it. “Come on, Jake!”

“Fine. But only one bite.” Jacob said resolutely. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bella nodded. She gleefully watched him use his fingers to scoop up some mud. He opened his mouth and licked it off, his face turning from calm to disgust in seconds. 

“Ew! Bella!” he yelled. Bella laughed until she felt something hit her face. She looked back at Jake, who was grabbing fistfuls of mud and making makeshift balls out of them. 

Bella shrieked and ran as fast as she could. She tripped, her boots being a little bit too large in account of her rapid growth, and fell face-first into the mud. Jacob smashed mud into her back and Bella scrambled back onto her feet, now completely covered in mud.

She got her revenge though, striking Jacob’s smug expression with her own mudball. Jacob looked stunned and Bella laughed again, before gathering more mud and readying her aim.

“Oh, come on! Bella, put that down.” Charlie said. Bella scowled and whipped around, her hair smacking her mud-covered cheek and sticking to it. Her father was standing on the porch, frowning.

“D-a-ad!” Bella said, stressing the sounds. “It’s fine! We’re fine, right Jake?” Bella looked over at Jacob, who was nodding vigorously. Charlie shook his head.

“I don’t have anything clean for you to change into, honey,” He said. Bella tried to wipe mud off of her hands onto her pants futilely. 

“Oh, Charlie, don’t worry. She can borrow some of Rachel’s old clothes for now.” Jacob’s father said, rolling out onto the porch and stopping next to Charlie. His wheelchair had a squeaky wheel, Bella noticed.

“I’m sorry about this, Billy,” Charlie said, waving his hands exasperatedly at Bella and Jacob.

“It’s fine, they’re only eight. Rachel and Rebecca did the same a couple years ago too,” Billy said, laughing. “Did you feed him some mud, Bella?”

“Oh, yes! Mud Pie! Mm, mm, good.” Bella said, grinning. 

“More like mm, mm, gross, Bella. You suck!” Jacob said, pushing Bella, who stuck her tongue out at him.

“Language, Jacob,” Billy said. “Now you two come inside and take a shower. Bella first, she’s our guest.”

Jacob whined about that for hours.

\---

“You’re sure you’ll be okay?” Charlie asked worriedly. Bella rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Dad! There’ll be people helping me anyways!” She insisted. Charlie frowned and pushed back a strand of her hair. It was well-past her shoulders now, stopping near the bottom of her ribs. “I’ve been on planes before, every year.”

“I know, I’m just worried, Bells,” Charlie said, his forehead creasing. 

“It’s fine, I’m just going to visit Mom,” Bella said. “I’m already eleven, I’m sure I can make the flight alone. Besides, it’s too expensive to fly both of us out if you’re going back immediately.”

“Alright, alright,” Charlie said. “Good luck, have a safe flight.”

“I can’t really control that, Dad, but I’ll try.” Bella started to walk away.

“Make sure you call your mother when you land! And then call me too!” Charlie called after her. Bella tried not to wince. Thank goodness the Port Angeles airport was practically empty.

“I will, I know both of your numbers, don’t worry!” Bella turned around and called back. “I’ll see you in a month!”

\---

“Aren’t you excited, Bella!” Jessica muttered. She looked down at her dress and flattened it. “High school! Do you think Mike will notice my new dress?”

“I’m sure he will, Jess, you look fantastic.” Bella said considerately. Jessica flushed lightly and smiled sweetly, mouth closed. Her curly hair was straightened for the first day of school.

“I have to smile with my mouth closed, remind me!” Jessica hissed. Bella followed her gaze to see that Mike Newton was in fact coming over to say hello. Jessica had gotten braces over the summer and detested them, although she insisted they were necessary.

“I’ll try. What’s the signal again?” Bella asked. Jessica gave her a pleading look.

“Tap your chin twice, and if I don’t notice, poke me!” Jess said. “Hi, Mike!”

Bella poked her. Jessica clenched her jaw and shut her mouth.

“Hi,” Mike said. “I like your dress, Jess. What’s up, Bella?”

Bella drifted away subtly, Jessica would be fine. Angela showed up quickly, to Bella’s relief.

“We have new student, Bella! Five of them!” Angela giggled excitedly.

“Five? Did you say five?” Bella asked. “Are you serious? You’re joking, right?”

“No! And they’re all really cute, come on!” Angela said, dragging Bella along with her to a thicker crowd. Bella peered through as best she could. 

There were five students, but they all looked far too old to be freshmen, Bella thought. Except maybe for the short girl with black hair. The three boys and the other girl looked much older than Bella.

“Wow, you’re right.” Bella muttered to Angela, who nodded excitedly. “How old do you think they are? Are they all related?”

“I heard they are!” Another person said. Eric Yorkie, Bella realized. He had grown out his hair over the summer and it covered a lot of his face. “I heard that they’re adopted too.”

“What’s your source?” Angela asked. Bella let them bicker over it, busy watching the new kids. 

\---

Bella was playing with a pencil in Algebra, waiting for the bell to ring, when it happened.

“Hello! I think we’re seat partners!” A melodious voice said. Bella jumped and dropped her pencil. Bella looked over at the speaker, surprised to see it was one of the new kids. The short one.

“Um, yeah, maybe. Are you Alice?” Bella said, still surprised. 

“Yep!” Alice said, grinning. Her teeth were shockingly white. “Here’s your pencil.”

“Thanks,” Bella said, still gawking. “I’m Bella, by the way.”

“Awesome. Let’s be friends, Bella.” Alice said, extending her hand out to Bella, still standing. Bella reached out and grasped it for a handshake, before pulling her hand away quickly. Alice’s were really cold.

“Your hands are freezing!” Bella said. “Oh, shoot, that was rude, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I just have cold hands.” Alice laughed. “Do you know what we’re going to learn about in this class?”

\---

“Alice, no! No, no, no, no! Absolutely not!” Bella said, crossing her arms.

“Come on, Bella! It’s just a dress!” Alice begged. She held up the dress against Bella.

“Alice, do you see how low that neck is?” Bella said, pushing it away. “I can’t wear that!”

“We can alter it!” Alice said. “You have to! It’s perfect!”

“No! I didn’t even want to go to homecoming!” Bella whined. Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella. 

They were at the Cullen’s, looking through Rosalie’s massive closet. Alice’s elder sister had been hesitant to let them do so, but Alice had ‘begged her for hours.’ 

Bella liked the Cullen’s. They were all nice, well, barring Rosalie, who wasn’t very forthcoming. Alice’s parents were very kind, and the most beautiful adults Bella had ever seen. Her siblings were a lot of fun, and Bella especially got along with Emmett, who liked to tease her and give her big hugs. She sometimes wished she was his younger sister.

The Cullen’s were rich, though, something that was glaringly obvious every time Bella came over. They lived in a huge fancy house on the edge of town, in the trees. When Charlie dropped her off, he always commented on how nice it was for them to move to such a small town, with Alice’s father being a doctor and all that.

Bella didn’t really comment on that, but she couldn’t help but feel the same. She had other friends, of course, but Alice was wonderful. She really got along well with Bella, knowing her instinctually. Bella could only wish she could know Alice half as well as Alice seemed to know her.

Alice had her oddities though. Just little things, really, ones that took Bella a little while to notice. She really only sat with her siblings during lunch at schools, though Bella interpreted that as a kindness towards Bella, so she could sit with her other friends. 

As far as Bella knew, Alice didn’t eat. No matter how often Bella came over, Alice never ate anything, though she periodically asked Bella if she was hungry every hour, like an alarm. Every time the weather was nice, Carlisle would pull all the kids out of school. Bella missed Alice those days, often as they were. She couldn’t understand why they went camping so often.

Alice’s eyes were also a weird color. All of the Cullen’s had the same striking golden eyes. Bella often felt like they understood things about her before she even voiced them. She tried not to think about it.

“Bella, I’ve already told Charlie you were doing this,” Alice said with a finality. “Do you want me to tell him that you backed out? Do you?”

Bella grimaced. She was very close to pulverizing Alice. “No, I guess not.” She said through gritted teeth.

“That’s what I thought.” Alice grinned. Her pale skin looked almost transparent in the yellow light. Bella could almost see her veins. “Put this on!”

\---

“You never hang out with me anymore.” Jake said, pouting. Bella poked his cheek gently, and he batted her hand away. “You’re always hanging out with  _ her _ .”

“Who, Alice?” Bella said, smiling. “Come on, Jake, you know she’s really nice.”

“Yeah, but my dad doesn’t trust the Cullen’s. You know, the superstitions.” He waggled his eyebrows. Bella nodded, laughing. Billy and most of the Quileute tribe were under the impression the Cullen’s would suck their blood.

Though, only occasionally, she did believe that perhaps the Cullen’s weren’t all too normal. Sometimes she did think they weren’t human. But then Alice would drop something, or Emmett would hug her, or Esme would make her pasta, and she would forget all about it.

\---

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Bella?” Alice said. Her eyes were large and bright. Her lashes cast long shadows over her face, created by the setting sun outside Bella’s bedroom. Bella watched them shutter as Alice blinked.

“No, have you?” Bella asked.

“I won’t lie, I have. Before we moved here.” Alice whispered conspiratorially. Bella nodded, leaning in closer to hear Alice. “Do you want to try?”

“No! Alice!” Bella pulled away. Did she want to try? What was Alice thinking? 

“Okay, okay!” Alice said, putting her hands up in surrender. “I was just thinking! It’s kind of fun.”

“I’ll take your word for it until I have my own evidence,” Bella said sulkily. “I feel like fifteen is too young to have a first kiss, you know? I know it isn’t, but for me…”

“That’s fair,” Alice nodded. She stretched out her limbs, looking an awful lot like the stray cat that lived in Bella’s neighborhood. Bella’s gaze followed Alice’s hands down to her throat. It was thin and dainty, just like the rest of Alice. A burning sensation filled Bella. Jealousy, maybe? Why was she jealous of Alice for that? Maybe it was because Bella was so plain and Alice so lovely.

Bella shook those thoughts away, they weren’t helpful.

\---

“Bella!” Renee called. Bella grinned. She missed her mother a lot. She missed Phoenix sometimes too, loving the heat of the city, never missing the rain of Forks. “Oh, Bella, it’s so good to see you!”

“You too, Mom!” Bella said, sliding into her mother’s embrace. “How are you?”

“Phil proposed! Just last week!” Renee lifted her hand to show Bella the ring. It was a fancy piece of jewelry, a silver band with a pearl embedded into it. “Can you believe it?”

“I’m really happy for you, Mom!” Phil’s proposal was completely expected. He absolutely adored her mother. They were a good fit, even if he was a couple years younger and more like a college student than full-fledged adult sometimes. It fit her mother, who was often child-like herself. Hence why Charlie had gotten custody, not that Bella was complaining.

“We want to have a Spring wedding!” Renee continued. “You’re invited, of course, and your father too, if he wants…”

Bella stopped listening fully. She loved her mother, but her mother’s life didn’t really include her.

“Oh, Bella, are you seeing anyone?” Renee said. They were now in her car, driving away from the airport.

“No, no one, Mom. I would’ve told you if I was.” Bella said. She called her mother every week or two.

“Are you sure? Not even that girl? What was her name?” Renee said. Bella waited for her to remember. Renee snapped her fingers. “Alice! Are you seeing her? Because if you were, you know I would be perfectly okay with it, right? It’s important to me that you—”

“Oh my gosh, Mom! I know!” Bella said, flushing. “We’re not dating!”

“Okay, honey, just making sure.”

\---

“Everyone thinks I’m dating Alice,” Bella said, pushing around her noodles with a fork. Charlie froze for a second, looking at her suspiciously. 

“Aren’t you?” He asked. Bella gaped at him. “Oh, you aren’t.”

“No!” Bella exclaimed. “You thought so too?”

“Well…”

“Dad!”

“Do you want to date her, Bells?” He asked, more seriously. Bella looked at him blankly. “Bella, I’m not here to tell you how to live your life, but sometimes it feels like you do want to date her.”

“I… I don’t know,” Bella said. “I guess I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Maybe you should.”

\---

“Bella, do you know what college you want to go to?” Alice said excitedly. “I’m applying to Dartmouth.”

“Me too,” Bella said without thinking, the words spilling out of her mouth. “I mean, I’m not sure yet, but I’m applying.”

“If we both get in? Could you imagine?” Alice said gleefully. Bella looked at her. In the past four years, Alice had looked the same. Maybe it was because of the close proximity, but Bella couldn’t tell if her hair had even grown a bit. “We could room together! Oh, I already have room plans in mind!”

“Yeah, sure. But hold on, We don’t even know if I’ll get in,” Bella said. “I mean, you will for sure, but I’m not so positive about myself.”

“I am. You’ll get in for sure.” Alice said confidently. “Trust me, I know these things.”

“If you say so.”

\---

The phone seemed to ring forever before Alice picked up.

“I got in, Alice,” Bella said in a hushed voice. Charlie wasn’t home yet, and the house was empty, but she didn’t want to seem too excited, in case Alice hadn’t gotten in.

“Didn’t I say you would?” Alice said smugly. “Me too, you were right as well.”

“We’ll room together, right?”

“For sure, Bella.”

\---

“Jake, I think I’m in love with Alice.” Bella bit her lip. She was kneading her hands against a pillow. They were sitting on her bed, the summer heat tiring them out.

“I could’ve told you that, Bells.” Jacob said, waving his hand in her direction. “You’re so obvious.”

“What?” 

“All you do is talk about her,” Jake said. He yawned loudly. “You’ve told me about her smile five million times.”

“Should I tell her?” Bella asked. She lay back on the bed. Jake joined her.

“Do you want to?” Jake said, turning his head to look at her.

“I don’t know.” Bella said, looking at him.

“I think you should,” he said. “But if it goes wrong, don’t blame me.”

“I would never.” Bella said, but she crossed her fingers and showed him. He nudged his shoulder against hers, grinning.

“You’re going to be just fine, I think.” Jake said. “Just watch out for those superstitions.”

\---

“You’re not human, are you.” Bella said. Alice froze in space, flicking her gaze over from the television towards Bella’s face. “I mean… Well… You’re not human.”

“No.” Alice said.

“Were you going to say anything?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a delicate situation, Bella.” Alice sighed. She turned off the television and shifted so she was facing Bella. “We’re not really allowed to.”

“All of you, then?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay. What are you?”

“Take a guess.” Alice grinned. She didn’t seem so worried.

“Vampire, from Jake’s suggestions, at least.” Bella shrugged. “No fangs, though.”

“We don’t have fangs, Bella, that’s just pop culture,” Alice shook her head. “Jacob is right, though.”

“Of course,” Bella said. “I’d ask if you would drink my blood, but you haven’t yet, so...”

“Don’t tempt me, Bella.”

\---

“Happy birthday, Bella!” Alice said, holding a pristine cupcake up to her. Bella grinned and took a bite of it. “How does nineteen feel?”

“You tell me.” Bella said. “You’re so old. Aged woman.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alice said, mock saluting. “Would you like anything for your birthday?”

Bella stilled. They were sitting in their dorm room. Bella had been fortunate that Dartmouth had given her a full-ride. She wouldn’t have been able to attend if they hadn’t done so. 

“I think… I think maybe I’d like that kiss, Alice.” Bella said. Alice looked at her sharply.

“You better be serious, Bella.” She said, her voice low.

“I am.” Bella said. 

“Are you sure?” Alice said, leaning closer.

“One hundred percent,” Bella said. Alice was close enough that Bella could feel the puffs of her exhales. She leaned in and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Alice’s neck. 

Alice gasped in surprise and Bella shifted closer to her, practically sitting on her. She tangled one of her hands into Alice’s short hair, pulling at it slightly. 

Alice wrapped her own arms around Bella, the coolness of her arms seeping through Bella’s sweater. Bella pulled away, slightly overwhelmed.

“Alice…”

“I love you, Bella.” Alice said. She furrowed her brow. “Do you love me?”

“If I didn’t I don’t think I’d be here right now.” Bella said. Alice grinned. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Alice said. “You’re not the brightest bulb in the box.”

“I take it back, don’t ever talk to me again.”

“No! Bella!”

\---

“Let’s get married.” Alice murmured into Bella’s ear. They were laying in bed, though neither needed to sleep anymore. 

“We’re still in college, Alice.” Bella replied. “Maybe in a couple of years.”

“That isn’t a no.” Alice propped herself up on one elbow. Bella smiled at her.

“No, it isn’t,” She said. “I’m sure you have a ring already?”

“So do you!” Alice said. Bella pushed her over and leaned over her prone body towards the side table of their bed. Their bed, in their apartment, Bella thought to herself. In some ways, they were already married. She pulled out a small box.

“Mary Alice Brandon, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Bella said dramatically. 

“I regret telling you my full name.” Alice scowled. “But yes, of course. I love you,”

“I love you more,” Bella smiled. “Which is why I already had the ring here.”

“I proposed first, darling, don’t get a big head.” Alice said, leaning over Bella. “I was well aware of your plans.”

“Shut up, Alice,” Bella said, lifting her head up. “Not all of us can see the future.”

“No, I guess not.” Alice said, smile leaving her face as she closed the gap between them. Bella pulled Alice close, no longer afraid that Alice would pull away. 

“Let’s grow old together, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
